onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Paulie
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Paulie is one of the five Dock One Foremen of Water 7 specializing in rigging, knots & masts, recently promoted to Vice President of the Galley-La CompanyOne Piece Manga - Chapter 488 cover story. Appearance Paulie is rarely without a cigar in his mouth or his flame detailed denim jacket, with many of his cigars strapped to it in a similar fashion to Smoker, and a big "1" printed on its back, most likely referring to Dock 1. (Though in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc he wore a black jacket emblazoned with roses and chains.) His hair is blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He's quite muscular, and is attire is completed by a yellow A-shirt, with white concentric circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose pants ending within his boots. He's usually seen frowning. Personality Paulie is shown as the closest to and most trusted by Iceburg. He also shows a prudish outlook on the way many female characters dress. Unlike most other characters such as Sanji, Paulie often becomes outraged at how much body women such as Nami and Kalifa show off when they are in the company of men. He apparently enjoys gambling, as he has many debts to pay and is often pursued by debt-collectors. When he is first introduced, he tries to steal two suitcases full of money from Luffy to pay off his gambling debts. Though he is thwarted by Lucci and pulled back on land by his ear and gives back the suitcases, he asks for 10% of the cash if Luffy really wanted to thank him, shortly before being knocked out by Lucci with a hammer. However, despite this, Paulie is still a kind-hearted person, and very caring about his friends and his mentor. Abilities and Powers Paulie has shown to be several times stronger than common humans: he effortlessy slammed many members of the Franky Family one on another with just two ropes and the sheer strenght of his arms, and he also pulled a giant to the ground with a similar method. He can throw ropes against his enemies in a straight line with enough blunt power to defeat them with one blow, and was able to open alone on of the two gigantic wings of Dock 1's door. Last but not least, he managed to slam Luffy around with his rope and actually hurt him, despite his rubber body. He is incredibly resistant and resilient, as he took a full beating from CP9 members and was able to stand back in mere moments; the injuries he suffered apparently recovered in a very short period of time. Paulie is also very acrobatic and agile, as he leaped off one of Water 7's high bridges and landed on a Yagara Bull without a scratch, and he remained unharmed during his confrontation with Marines at Enies Lobby. Fighting Style Paulie has a unique fighting style; he makes use of an intricate array of acrobatics combined with rigging techniques that employs a complicated use of ropes that appear from under his sleeves. It is also versatile, since the ropes enable him to increase the reach of his attacks - be it long-ranged, mid-ranged, or even melee - and even attack multiple targets at once, giving Paulie an advantage at battle, be it group combat or one-on-one. The amount of rope he carries is absurd, which led some to speculate it was the power of a Devil Fruit, measuring hundreds, if not thousands of meters as he was actually able to make a huge, complex rope-work in a split-second to keep not only himself, but also the entire Franky Family, their Kingbulls, Oimo, and Kasshii from falling into the huge pit in Enies Lobby. The amount of ropes, that he uses as a weapon and brings with himself all the time, never seems to run out, since he has been known to pull yards upon yards from time to time. When he attacks, the ropes generally snake their way out his sleeve and wrap around the target and typically weaves his ropes into patterns that help him to either ensnare foes or restrain their movements, making them more vulnerable to incoming attack. Paulie can also uses his ropes outside of battle, as seen when he successfully deceived the marines that he's already been captured when in reality, he deliberately tied himself up with his own ropes and was just waiting for the right time to release himself, the Franky Family, and the Giants. History Past During the opening day of the Puffing Tom, a young Paulie was seen attending it's coronation.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Question for Odacchi. When the Sea Express leaves in Chapter 354 "Sea Express," is that kid with the runny nose in the bottom left Pauly?! Inspired by this event, Paulie decided to become a shipwright. He then grew up and joined the Galley-La Company. He then became one of the company's top foremen. Water 7 Arc Paulie appeared running away from debt collectors. To escape, he hijacked a Yagara Bull the Franky Family was using to steal the Straw Hats' money. He then tried to steal the money himself, but was stopped by Rob Lucci who then got into a brief fight with him. Later, after the attempted murder on Iceburg he searched for the Straw Hats with the Galley La to eliminate them. But Franky has interrupted the battle then Luffy and Nami escaped. When night fell, the whole Galley La company guarded the office thinking that the murderer will attack Iceburg again. Iceburg asked him to go to his office to retrieve a fake drawing of the Pluton. As he was retrieving it, he was surprised by two masked strangers who had no problem dealing with him. Right as he was about to be killed, Luffy crashed into the wall, proving to him that the attempted assassin weren't the Straw Hat Crew, he was then trapped together with Luffy and left to die. However, with the help of Luffy, he got free and ran to Iceburg's aid. There, it was revealed to him that Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa and Blueno were all working undercover for the government. Shocked at first, Paulie tried to avert this truth to some misunderstanding, until Lucci revealed that he can talk without Hattori's assistance, and that he would prove his antagonism by stepping on Iceburg's face, which angered Paulie, as he recognized the voice as one of the assailants who trapped them in the office. As Paulie attempted to attack his former best friend, only to be brutalized by Lucci's mastery of Rokushiki. Lucci then shocked Paulie, along with the others, further by utilizing his Devil Fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard, by transforming into a bipedal leopard to greatly enhance his strength. Paulie, shocked and horrified, tried to get Iceburg out, but was stopped by Lucci, who rebuffed Paulie's claim of thinking them as friends. As the CP9 set the building on fire and left Paulie and Iceburg tied up to burn, they were then saved by Chopper, who took the two out of the place safely. He later helped Nami and Chopper search for Luffy and Zoro to go save Nico Robin. He rescued them as they were about to get washed away by a wave. As the crew was determined to follow the train carrying Robin, he tried to stop them because of the phenomenon called Aqua Laguna. He was later seen on the Rocket Man along with the Galley La and joined forces with the Franky Family and Straw Hat Pirates, they passed through the Aqua Laguna and proceeded to Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby Arc As they were reaching Enies Lobby, Paulie drew a map (he had been there before to repair the rails) and planned how they will go inside. As they were waiting for the time to land, Luffy had already flown into Enies Lobby and started rampaging there. When they attack the island, together with the Franky Family and his comrades, they defeated Oimo and Kāshī. When they entered the gate, a Marine Dog Officer faced them, and was stabbed by the leader. The Rocket Man suddenly landed with the remaining Straw Hats. As they were riding the Franky Family's King Bulls, he asked Zoro that "If you meet them (the four traitors), tell them that they're fired." But Sodom has been shot in the heart and collapsed. Together with Lulu and Tilestone, they fight the remaining Marines. Later as they were about to collapse, they see Oimo and Kāshī with Sogeking, but not as enemies rather as allies. When they reach the Courthouse,with the Franky Family they defeat Baskerville. As the Buster Call was summoned, he tied himsef up with his own ropes as the other were tied up by the Marines, waiting for an oppotunity to escape. Kāshī and Oimo carried them to the front gates where battleships fired at them. Paulie caught them with his rope and they finally escape. They hijacked the Puffing Tom and returned to Water 7. Post Enies Lobby Arc After the events of Enies Lobby, Paulie and the others all returned to Water 7, where he lead the reconstruction on the Galley-La Company main headquarters. Along with Iceburg, Lulu and Tilestone , he joined Franky in building a new ship for the Straw Hat Pirates. In the Where are they now? story arc, Paulie is shown being chased by fans and debt-collectors. Trivia *His birthday was revealed to be July 8th. This is because, in Japanese, 7 can be pronounced as "na" and 8 can be pronounced as "wa", which creates "nawa", meaning rope. *Early on in the Water 7 arc and into the Enies Lobby arc, some fans speculated Paulie may in future join the Straw Hats. *In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Paulie is an "Optional Boss", he is also a playable character in Team Battle/Survival Mode. *Paulie bears a striking resemblance to Ci Highwind, one of the playable characters from Final Fantasy VII. They have both similar appearances, personalities and occupations. References Site Navigation Category: Shipwrights Category: Male Category: Human Category: Galley-La Company Category: Grand Line Characters Category: Smokers